codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Lab
The Lab is a room in the Factory. It contains a 3-D holographic projection (which Jeremie calls a holomap) of Lyoko and a computer interface which is attached to the ceiling. Both the interface and the user's chair can swivel around the holomap, which can also be configured to give a projection of Carthage or The Digital sea instead of Lyoko, depending on the situation our heroes are facing. The door to the lab, which leads to the Factory Lift, can be closed and locked by an intricate, heavy-looking metal door. The Scanner Room is directly below the lab, and can be accessed from there either by the lift, or a hatch in the floor. The Computer Interface The interface consists of four flatscreen monitors and a keyboard. There is one large, main monitor; the three others are smaller and positioned left, right, and above, and are angled toward the user. The interface also has a CD (or possibly DVD) drive. The computer is most often operated by Jeremie, but every member of Team Lyoko has operated the computer in this room once or twice. Jeremie and Aelita are the most skilled at this; Yumi can operate it with slightly less precision; Ulrich isn't that good at doing it at all, but was able to execute a Time Reversion by himself after a few tries in The Chips Are Down and with Jeremie's help in Temptation; and Odd only tends to make matters worse, but nevertheless attempts it in one episode by dropping Aelita near a tower after typing in the code SCIPIO, calling up the Transport Orb. Accidentally, it transported Aelita too close to the Tarantulas that were right in front of the Tower. Sissi and Jim have also operated the computer in separate episodes, but their memories of operating it were unfortunately taken away by a time reversion. Jeremie seems to have compiled a very large book on the workings of Franz Hopper's devices, and he gives it to Yumi in Frontier. The text is so complicated, however, that only Jeremie and Aelita can understand it. The computer also displays the location of Aelita and the Lyoko Warriors in Lyoko, as well as monsters. Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich are displayed as green triangles, Aelita is displayed as a yellow triangle, and monsters are displayed as red circles (although Megatanks are large rectangles). Towers are shown as themselves, only in red and in less detail. There is some debate over whether the computer can be operated using oral instruction. Jeremie speaks computer operations out loud when he virtualizes the rest of Team Lyoko, but it is not clear if this is necessary. In The Girl of the Dreams, he shouts Return to the past now! and a time reversion initiates, even though he has been dragged away from the computer. Trivia *In the original pilot Garage Kids, the Lab was very different. It, surprisingly, also had a couch. *You can operate the Lyoko Interface at www.lyoko-interface.net (See the page on the Lyoko Interface). *The design of the Lab's computer interface is very similar to Portal's rogue AI, GLaDOS. Pictures Gallery: Season 1 Code Earth Jeremie and Jim image 1.png 17 discovered.png 12 only missed by a hair.png XANA killing the Lyoko Warriors.png|This picture isn't from the real lab.|link=Simulation Bubble Plagued Jeremie comes to help Yumi image 1.png Just in Time Bringing Aelita back image 1.png Gallery: Seasons 2-4, plus some prequel shots: Being Sub-Sorted XANAs kiss Odd Yumi vs Yumi image 1.png Saint Valentines Day Jeremie and Yumi image 1.png Hopper computer21.jpg Hopper cmputer.jpg Hopper.jpg Franz hopper1.jpg Jeremie and William Fight to the Finish image 2.png Sabotage 207.jpg Sabotage 141.jpg Fight to the Finish XANA attacks William again image 1.png Exploration Jeremie watches the Count down image 1.png Sabotage 140.jpg Tip-Top Shape Jeremies program for Odd image 1.png Sabotage 043.jpg Sabotage 040.jpg Ulrich 0043.jpg Oeil_pour_oeil_352.jpg Aelita 0059.jpg Jeremie.jpg New Order Lyoko gang image 1.png Jeremy aelita.jpg Aelita 0071.jpg A Great Day Jeremie works the computer image 1.png Holosphere.jpg 25 gathered.png Tumblr lzncttCJoF1qlvb12o1 500.png Groupe 1458.jpg Tumblr m2wabuGOOi1qlvb12o1 500.png Groupe 1861.jpg Tumblr m2wadhObcV1qlvb12o1 500.png The Holoweb.jpg Thumbnail Terre 544.jpg Ccdoe lyoko.jpg 23 attack.png Tumblr m2w9j1Gblp1qlvb12o1 500.png Depressed.jpg Triple sot 102.jpg Tumblr m2wbcxVBMu1qlvb12o1 500.png Triple sot 384.jpg Triple sot 008.jpg Gallery: Seasons 1-4: Being Sub-Sorted Tumblr m0ectmzzrj1qjtcmlo3 400.png Lab.jpg Thumbnail Terre 337.jpg XANA accessing the lab computer-1-.jpg Tumblr lzlmsbysbj1qlvb12o1 500.png Ulrich's not coming.png 2011-10-03 2102.png OH-NO!.jpg|"Oh no!" Ulrich 0076.jpg Ulrich 0075.jpg Ulrich 0074.jpg Gallery: Evolution Friday 19.jpg Spectromania 298-1-.jpg Foolxana3 Friday 10.jpg Screenshot13-1-.jpg Friday9.jpg Warrior Awakens 27.jpg Foolxana20 Warrior Awakens 4.jpg OddsBlondeAgain.jpg Profuture148.JPG Rendezvous90 Rendezvous71 Rendezvous75 Rendezvous132 Rendezvous192 Rendezvous191 Rendezvous239 Rendezvous238 Rendezvous237 Rendezvous236 Obstination89.JPG The Trap (Evolution) 5.jpg Code Lyoko cast.png Imagexx.jpg Evo ulrich terre 0262-1-.jpg Gallery: Garage Kids Garagekids107 Garagekids95 Garagekids94 Garagekids93 Garagekids83 Garagekids71 Garagekids70 Category:The Factory Category:Technology Category:Supercomputer Category:Franz Hopper Category:Needs info Category:Lab